Cowards Alike
by TwirlyGothic11
Summary: When a powerful thunderstorm hits our friend Italy is of course scared. Little does he know that his fear is what brings him closer to someone new. Crack paring one-shot


So this is my first Crack-paring One-shot so I hope you enjoy it

* * *

><p>Cowards Alike<p>

It was a cold stormy night in the Hetalia H.Q. the power was quite acting right but everyone seems to be hanging in…. well almost everyone

-**BOOM!-**

"Wah! Germany! It's scary here! How long do we have to stay here?" N. Italy panicked

The German simply gave a heavy sigh and placed his head on the scared Italian man "For the last time we will only be here for ten minutes then we can go ok? Just keep it together" He explained

The Italian just kept quaking in fear at the sight of lightening bolts "But Germany… It's going to be ten o'clock! I-I can't wait that long!"

"Look Italy I have to go to a meeting... just try to think about the positives" the agitated German said

"Y-You mean like happy thoughts in my happy place?" He asked in between tears

"Yes! Yes now I'll be back in ten minutes don't get into trouble or touch anything!" Germany replied while leaving the poor Italian alone

Now that Italy was alone all thought were focused on trying to stay happy and calm during his time of crises.

"Ok…This isn't so bad… I mean look on the bright side Italy: The power is working so the phone is on incase I need to call for help. I have a nicely snug blanket to keep me warm. And the lights are on so I can see everything!" The Italian cheered

"Ha Ha! I guess looking at the positives like Germany said was right! What could possible go wrong?" He thought

He began to notice the light flicker violently and then they went of… it was pitch black. Italy, now abandoning all ideas of happiness was turning ghostly pale.

"Th-That can't be good…" He quivered

**-BOOM! BANG!-**

"GERMANNNYYYYYY!" He screamed

_**-Meanwhile in the meeting room-**_

**AMERICA: **Aw man! The power is out!

**FRANCE: **This is just great now how am I going to see anything while sitting around in the dark!

**RUSSIA: **This reminds me of a ghost story about a monster who prays on little children in the darkest night like this one!

**ENGLAND:** Oh come now Ivan that's just a silly Halloween story there is no monster…

**AMERICA: **oh yeah dude? Why don't _you _go out there and you fix the power?

**ENGLAND: **W-Well I could if I could see in the dark…

**AMERICA: **Heh whatever you say _chicken!_

**JAPAN: **Forgive me for interrupting this argument but maybe we should stay calm and think about how we are going to get out of this predicament

**GERMANY:** Japan is right since the power is dead we'll just have to wait it out until the morning. By the way Russia I saw you with your sisters are they alright?

**RUSSIA: **Belarus is asleep thankfully but I do not recall where Ukraine went. But where's the spineless one shouldn't he be with you?

**GERMANY:** Italy is downstairs I told him to wait there until I got back, but knowing him if I try to find him I might scare him into a coma or worse

**INNER GERMANY: **Let's just hope the spineless goof will last until morning…

_**-Back with Italy-**_

**-BOOOM! BANG!-**

"Gah! Oh No! What am I going to!" Italy screamed while running in a circle

"Oh I KNOW I'LL CALL FOR HELP" He answered himself

Though he dialed the several numbers thousands of times, but it was no use… The sobbing Italian sulk to his knees cloaked in the star printed blanket tightly

"There's no power…-sniff- no light… no anybody!" He cried

In the mist of all his crying he heard someone else crying from down the hall

"Huh? That sounded like it came from the kitchen…" He said

The crying became louder as he poked he head out from the door way

"Eh~ maybe it's the wind I'm sure it will stop" He thought to himself

But it didn't stop in fact it got worse as a minute went passed. The Italian paced himself greatly while trying to come up with a solution. He gave a heavy sigh, grabbed a nearby flashlight, and swallowed whatever courage he had left as he ventured down to the kitchen and find the cause of the crying.

"Um…Hello? It's me! Italy!" He stammered while waving the flashlight around in the kitchen

He then heard faint girl-like steps on the left side of him so he quick wave the light to get a better view

"Y-You don't have to be a scared anymore! I-I have a flashlight!" He said in attempts to get a reaction

He then saw a tray of cupcakes that looked fresh and smelled delicious.

"Hey~ CUPCAKES!" He said with glee

Before the Italian could get a better view there was a huge roar of thunder and a giant crack of light which not only made Italy jump but it made the mystery person scream as well. He drop the flashlight revealing that the source of the crying was a quivering and scared stiff Ukraine

"Ahhhh!" She screamed

"Gah!" He screamed and fell back on to his bottom

"Owie" He groaned in pain "Hey wait a minute… I know you! you're Russia big sister!" He said while pointing to her

"I-I am…." She said while drying her tears

"Ohh~ so was that you who was crying?" He asked

"Y-Yes I didn't mean to startle you, but I got so scared when the power blew out and I'm afraid of the dark so I-

She was cut of when a now eager Italy grew closer to the female nation

"You're scared of the dark too? Wow isn't that something! Are you also afraid of thunder and lightening?" He asked curiously

"Yes I am!" She said while hiding her face

"Say, were you going to give those cupcakes to all the guys at the meeting?" He asked

"…Yes…" she said softly while blushing

"Well aren't you a sweet little bambina! That's really nice of you to do, but why do you hide it so much? You don't need to be shy" He explained

"YES I DO!" She stated out

Italy just tilted his head in confusion

"Oh just look at me Italy! I mean all the guys don't really care for me only the fact that my breasts are big! They actually talk to my brother or my little sister but as me… I'm just a shy girl with breast…" She said with tears in her eyes

The Italian played with his curl for a bit then shared his blanket with Ukraine

"Silly bambina, you're not just a girl with breast…" He said

She whipped a tear away "What do you mean?"

"Well sure they guys think that your breast are big but Germany finds your shyness cute!" He answered

"R-Really"

"Mm-Hm and Japan calls you Hime, France always thinks of roses when talking about you, England calls you a masterpiece and oh! America made up a funny nickname for you! He calls you The Sexy Lady"

Ukraine just started blushing when she heard of this

"So you see bambina, the guys like you just the way you are! It won't hurt you just to talk to them, although they like to yell and argue, but you'll get used to it." Italy explained

She started playing with the edges of the blanket and began to blush a little more than usual "I see… Its nice to hear about all the nice things they have said about me, but Italy…what do you think of me?"

He was token back by this question and stated to sweat "EEEh me? Oh well that's easy heheh I think of you as one of my best friends!" He said while trying to stay calm

"O-Oh I see…because I think of you as something else Italy…" She replied

"Y-You do" He stuttered

"Y-Yes! But no need to worry its nothing after all anyway!" She lied

"No wait I never got to hear what it is" He complained

Ukraine swallowed some spite and took in a small breath "Well Italy… I-

**-BOOM!-**

"REALLY LIKE YOU!" She screamed as she gripped on to the Italians shoulder blade

Italy just turned red as a fresh tomato and looked at the nation in pure shock

"EEHHH?"

She covered her mouth with her hands and turned just as red as he was now "I'm so sorry but YES! I have a crush on you Italy!" She cried

Italy was baffled. He didn't know how to react to this. Sure he had fan girls who thought he was cute or for being silly and sometimes gay but never had a girl pour her emotions on to his heart like she did…

"A-Are you sure you aren't joking? I mean because what the others said-

"I know I know but it's strange. My heart feels very happy whenever you are around. I get butterflies in my stomach and that warm fuzzy feeling is always there too… I'm sorry I should have said something earlier but I'm just so shy and-

She was cut off by Italy when he pulled her in close to him.

"I-It-ta-ly?" She struggled to say while shaking

"Katyusha…please, call me Feliciano…." He said in a more serious tone

"Feliciano…" she murmured while cuddling closer to him

"Its ok, we have each other now. There's no need to be afraid anymore" He replied in a soft voice

_**INNER FELICIANO: **__WOW! I CAN'T BELIVE THIS IS HAPPENING! HEY YOU KNOW WHAT? I GUESS BEING A COWARD ISN'T SO BAD AFTER ALLL!_

"Hey Feliciano, I think the storm is lightening up." Katyusha said

"I think you're right! See being together means nothing bad cam ever-"

**-BOOM!-**

Feliciano and Katyusha quickly griped the others embrace tightly.

"…On second thought maybe we should stay here until the morning" He with slight worry

* * *

><p>Plz comment and if you have any more crack paring suggestions let me know<p> 


End file.
